Question: First consider the expression for: $9$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $2$ and that expression and then add $4$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $9$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-7x + 9) = \color{orange}{2(-7x+9)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{2(-7x+9)}$ do? $2(-7x+9)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-7x+9)+4$.